Girls Just Want To Have Fun
by ne1410jouin
Summary: Judai Yuki is a new student at Duel Academia, and due to her bad grades, she's roped into joining the student council! A high school AU fic where everyone is the opposite gender. If it sounds terrible then that's probably because it is. Pairings undecided but everybody loves Judai.


**Hi, this is just an author's note to clear things up. We are using original names for this fanfic rather than making up new ones, but regardless of whether or not someone has a girl name or a boy name they are still the opposite sex and gender! because if we can have an au where everyone's gender is the opposite we can also have an au where their original names are used for that gender. look, i'm the author, don't question me ok. with that said, please enjoy our fic! let us know what you think!**

* * *

Yuki Judai was LATE. This in itself wasn't that unusual, because she was always late, but today was an especially bad day not to be on time, because it was her first day at Duel Academia (why is it still called that even though this fic is set in a universe where duelling isn't that big a deal? Look, Kaiba is a lil weird in EVERY universe.) In truth, she'd actually arrived at the campus ten minutes ago, but it was so BIG that she was completely lost.

When she finally found her advisor's office, the woman looked like she was getting ready to leave. Probably for lunch, considering how LATE it had gotten. Even with Judai being hours later, she smiled and showed her into her office.

"Are you Judai? I'm Daitokuji - please come in!"

The teacher sat on one side of her desk, and Judai picked up a large fat cat off the chair on the other side. Even though she set it to one side, it jumped up onto her knee almost immediately after she'd sat down, and Judai petted it uncertainly.

"Sorry about Pharaoh," Daitokuji laughed. "Are you okay with cats? My colleague HATES them."

"I'm fine with them," Judai shrugged. The cat purred underneath her petting hand. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, it's fine - the school's a little secluded, so new students always have some trouble finding us."

Judai nodded. The school was only about an hours drive from the nearest town, but it was hard to find, especially since she'd been relying on buses - and even then, the closest one had taken her was still a while away. She'd thought she could run the rest of the way but had quickly seen the flaw in that plan when the school hadn't been signposted. She'd been told there was a bus that would shuttle them into town on weekends if they wanted to go home, but she didn't really see any use in that - it wasn't like there would be anyone at home to visit half the time.

"Anyway, let's talk about your schedule," Daitokuji said, handing it over the table to her. Judai took it, and struggled not to grimace as she saw the classes listed. What a BORE! "I know some of them aren't exactly what you asked for, but you're joining us a week into the school year, and we didn't have room for you in a lot of your first choices."

"It doesn't matter," Judai said quickly, though she was NOT looking forward to taking some of these classes. They looked hard. "Where's my dorm?"

"We'll get to that in time. Patience, Judai," Daitokuji smiled. "Now, as I'm sure you yourself know, your grades from your previous school were… less than perfect."

Judai grinned, looking a little sheepish. What could she say? School was hard.

"You've been placed in a dorm according to your grades. Your place here isn't based on a scholarship, so it's not essential that you do well in all your classes to stay here, but I expect passing marks," Daitokuji's voice sounded stern for the first time since they'd started talking, "And I also suggest you pick up an extracurricular activity. Student council might be good for you - you get some extra credits for taking part."

Judai scratched her cheek, but said nothing. She was wondering if she'd get enough credits from that that it wouldn't matter if she failed a class or two… or four….

"Anyway," Daitokuji said, "let's get you to your dorm room."

The Osiris Red dorms (why are they still called that in this fic? see my answer to your last question like this) were a dump. Judai supposed it was to act as an incentive to the students who were put in them to work harder and get promoted to better dorms, but she didn't think she'd be doing that anytime soon, so she'd just have to get used to them. They seemed weirdly empty - like, empty enough that she could have had her own room, but Daitokuji led her to one that already had a name on the door: Shou Marafuji.

Daitokuji knocked the door, waited a moment, and then took out a key when nobody answered. Shou Marafuji wasn't home. Judai dumped her bag on the bottom bunk, the bed that wasn't made up. She was kinda excited to see her room mate was a duel monsters fan - there was a big ass poster of Dark Magician Girl on one side of the room - so at least they'd have that in common, at least!

The poster seemed to be covering a crack in the wall, though, so Judai's heart fell a lil when she considered the fact that maybe it was just being used for that.

"I hope the room is to your liking," Daitokuji said from the doorway. She looked pleased that the room was tidy, at least, but didn't seem too impressed with it. "We should really have this dorm renovated…"

"It's cool," Judai said. She kind of liked how small it was - cozy! She followed Daitokuji out of the room and back out towards the main school building.

"I'll show you where your classrooms are, but first…" She smiled over her shoulder at Judai. "I'll show you to the student council room."

Judai still wasn't too sure about joining that, but as long as it got her more credits, she supposed she'd do it. She wouldn't have to do anything, right? Maybe organize a bake sale or something? Piece of cake.

The student council room was full of students, so when Daitokuji burst in with Judai in tow, it was a little awkward. There was a girl standing up at a podium beside a blonde guy and a bunch of students staring at them standing there. Judai ducked her head and hung back by the door as Daitokuji strolled over to the podium.

She whispered something to the two people standing there. They both looked over at Judai, who felt a little embarrassed to be stared at like that. She waved awkwardly. The girl scowled, but the boy waved back, nodding at her. Well, at least the blond was nice.

"Judai, come over here," Daitokuji said, waving Judai over. She draped an arm over Judai's shoulders and gestured at the pair. "These are the secretary and the chairman of student council - Manjoume and Asuka."

Judai looked them both over, and then, with a furrowed brow, asked, "If you're the secretary, why are you standing up here?"

The girl named Manjoume looked offended. She rose her fists up, glaring at Judai. "Who do you think you are!"

"No fighting," Daitokuji laughed weakly, holding up her hands.

"You want to join student council?" The boy, Asuka, asked. He was pretty good looking, for a boy, Judai supposed. Judai shrugged, then nodded. Sure, she would join it. Why not. Asuka reached over to the podium and picked up a clipboard. "We have an opening for treasurer...are you any good with math?"

Judai gave him a blank stare. "If I have a calculator, I guess…"

Manjoume looked appalled. "Asuka! Ms. Daitokuji! We can't have someone like this join student council! She's...well, she can't even do math! What's a student council member who can't do math! Useless!" She sniffed, crossing her arms and giving Asuka a sharp look. "I bet she's not even in the blue dorm."

"I'm in the red dorm," Judai clarified. "I like it though, from what I've seen."

"The red dorm!" Manjoume exclaimed, eyes wide. She then smirked smugly. "Well, I'm not surprised."

"If you can do math with a calculator, then that's enough," Asuka said, handing over the clipboard to Judai. Manjoume watched the exchange with a horrified expression. Judai looked down at the sheet of paper on it - there was a list of roles within student council. There was a blank beside the title of "treasurer". "Write your name there, then come to the next meeting." Judai looked up at Asuka, who smiled warmly at her.

Manjoume freaked out a little to Asuka as Judai wrote her name down on the space available. She didn't mind being treasurer, because maybe if she had a higher role, she'd get more credits. That's how things worked, right? She handed it back to Asuka, who calmly took it from her despite his arm being shaken violently by Manjoume. Judai just stared. What the heck was this chick's deal? Who knew.

"We're having a meeting tomorrow," Asuka said, "Four o' clock, in this room. We start at four on the dot, so don't be late."

With that, Asuka stepped around Judai and left the room, walking briskly with his clipboard held to his chest. He'd seemed welcoming enough, but damn! Judai feigned a shiver and looked to Daitokuji, "Is it cold in here, or is it just me?"

Manjoume shot her a glare that confirmed that yes, it was cold in here. The blue girl apparently had no patience for any of Judai's stupid jokes, and left the room quickly after Asuka, muttering about how Judai "better not mess up".

"She was wearing the boy's uniform," Judai said as Manjoume left. Manjoume had been wearing the long jacket with tails that Asuka had, though with a long skirt, that Asuka did not have.

"Ah, yes," Daitokuji said, "We try to enforce the uniform, but we're not too strict if students get… creative with it. Speaking of which, yours should arrive tomorrow. Pick it up from my office when you can."

"Sure," Judai said. She was pretty relieved to find out she might not have to wear the full uniform - she had no intention of wearing the skirt. It probably wouldn't be a bad thing to not have her uniform for a while, either. Considering how Manjoume had reacted when she'd found out she was in red, she wasn't really looking forward to publically? publicly? why are both of these right. displaying it. But whatever! Red was a good colour, and it suited her, so she didn't really care what other people thought.

"Well, I think that's about everything we need to cover," Daitokuji said. She squeezed Judai on the shoulder, then said, "If you need any help, you know where my office is, don't you? Just drop by if anything worries you."

"I'll be fine, professor," Judai was quick to reassure Daitokuji, but she meant it… mostly. Finding her way around school was gonna be tricky. Waking up early would be a challenge. But she was sure she could manage it - and hey, maybe her room mate could help her out with that waking up before noon stuff.

Speaking of her room mate, Shou was back when she got back to her room after swinging by the lunch hall to grab some grub. Shou was SO TINY that Judai didn't notice her sitting at one of the desk when she entered the room, and nearly choked on her mouthful of riceball when she did.

"Oh, hi," Judai said, bangin on her chest to try and clear some of the rice that had went down the wrong way, and when it had finally cleared, she managed, "I'm Judai. We're roomies!"

"Hello," Shou said. She seemed terrified, tbh. So would you if Judai burst into your room and then sprayed rice all over you (accidentally bc she was surprised or not). "Um, I don't remember being told I was getting a room mate-" she adjusted her glasses and went back to her work quickly, and Judai fell back onto her bed, watching the other girl from across the room. She couldn't tell if Shou was unfriendly or just awkward. Maybe she was just shy! Judai glanced around the room, looking for SOMETHING to talk about, and then it hit him. It was so obvious!

"You like dark magician girl?"

Shou spun around on her chair faster than you can say "dark magician girl", and looked at Judai very intently.

"I LOVE dark magician girl," she said, and her eyes were suddenly BURNING with PASSION. "She's so cute, right? She's the best duel monster! I mean, I don't use her in my main deck because spellcasters don't suit my playstyle, but I have a fan deck just for her - and I even have Magi Magi Magician Gal too! Hold on, she's around here somewhere-"

Shou immediately began rummaging in her desk drawers, alive with her passion for dark magician girl.

"That's great," Judai said when Shou found her prized card and held it up excitedly. She thought that card was pretty neat too, but she couldn't exactly match Shou's enthusiasm for it.

"We should have a duel!" Shou said, and Judai nodded eagerly, pulling her deck out of her back pocket.

and so shou and judai duel fore 1 hour

"Wow! You're too awesome, Judai!" Shou exclaimed, falling back on the bed they'd been duelling on as if the duel had exhausted her. It was p intense, to be fair. Shou wasn't a bad duelist, but she was no match for Judai when she got in the ZONE. And Judai was always in the zone when it came to duelling.

"Ah, jeez, you played well too!" Judai said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Your deck is good - mine just got the upper hand in those games-"

"Please let me call you oneesama!"

Judai blinked. What? "What?"

"I said- um, well…" Shou sat up, but didn't look to Judai as she fidgeted where she sat nervously. "I mean, while we were duelling, you really reminded me of my sister, so- if it's okay with you, please let me call you oneesama! It's nothing weird! I just think you're really cool!"

Judai laughed. Well, she was pretty cool.

"It's fine," she said, ruffling Shou's hair and standing up. "Call me whatever you want. Anyway, I'm gonna go for a walk and try to figure out where my classes are before I need to go to them tomorrow. Wanna come with me?"

"Y-yes, oneesama!"


End file.
